


Just Because

by nana_banana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banana/pseuds/nana_banana
Summary: There was a fond smile on Stiles' face, something soft and patient.  He looked content, as if he could sit there for eternity.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	Just Because

“Derek.”

Looking up from his book, Derek turned his head to Stiles, raising an inquiring eyebrow. Stiles sat on the other end of the couch, feet tucked under Derek's thigh, hands limp in his lap.

"What?”

There was a fond smile on Stiles' face, something soft and patient. He looked content, as if he could sit there for eternity. Derek could see nothing of the frenetic energy he usually wore as Stiles gazed at him with affection.

“Nothing,” Stiles said simply, and Derek had a second to frown in confusion before Stiles finished his statement. “I just wanted to look at you for a bit and tell you I love you.”

And that, well, it had been a good while since Derek had had reason to cry. This simple request from Stiles, somehow, drove right home, striking him in the most vulnerable parts of his heart. And he felt the burning behind his eyes. The gratitude building in his throat, forming a lump difficult to swallow past. Because no one had loved Derek like this. So simply, yet so wholeheartedly. No one had ever just wanted to look at him just to look at him. To ogle him, yes, he was used to it. Even Stiles did it on occasion when he was feeling frisky. But to look at him just because, with no ulterior motive, was something Derek had not experienced before. Not from a lover.

It reminded him of his mother. Of many a time he had looked up to find her staring at him, smiling softly to herself as if she was trying to paint a picture in her mind so she could never forget it. It was a pure act of love. And after she died, Derek thought he would never experience it again. That unconditional, wholehearted love.

Stiles' expression turned concerned, and he moved forward on the couch, right up to him. Tucking his legs underneath him, Stiles kneeled next to him, one hand going to Derek's shoulder and gripping him in comfort.

“What is it?” Stiles asked him. His other hand went to Derek's cheek, wiping his tears away. He bit down on his lip, fretful. “Why are you crying?”

Leaning forward, Derek set aside his book and rested his forehead against Stiles', letting the love he felt for him blossom within his chest. He breathed slowly, then pressed a chaste kiss against Stiles' lips.

“Because I love you,” Derek said. “I love you more than anything.”

“No reason to cry,” Stiles said, petulant, and Derek could hear the emotion welling thickly on his tongue. “You don't have to be a big baby about it.” His voice cracked, and Derek chuckled as he reached out and pulled Stiles to him, a happy rumble in his chest. Stiles went easily, fitting against him and wrapping his long fingers tightly in Derek's soft shirt. “Dammit, Derek,” Stiles complained, hastily wiping his face against the cloth.

“I know,” Derek said, holding him close. “You love me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@floreswrites](https://floreswrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@nanadanonini](https://twitter.com/nanadanonini)


End file.
